


The Ten Ways Asta Fell In Love With Noelle

by MaryJoeycoco



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 10 Things, Asta x Noelle - Freeform, F/M, Noelle x Asta, asunoe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: These are the ten ways Asta had fallen in love with Noelle.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	The Ten Ways Asta Fell In Love With Noelle

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prequel to my one-shot 'Hero', I hope you enjoy! I had fun writing these small stories!!!!!

**I.**

The first time Asta felt something for Noelle was when she had fun with Mimosa. It was one of the rare days when nothing happened, just a day off, and spent the day shopping. Asta wanted to go to see if anything caught his eye when he went shopping. He also took notice of Noelle's mood in general, she was happy and confident in herself. It wasn't the fake confidence she puts on, this was the real deal and Asta liked it! He loves it when Noelle is confident in herself. It made her look beautiful in Asta's eyes.

He was walking with Klaus and Yuno, challenging Klaus with his clueless and annoying Yuno whenever he could. Asta likes days like these. It made him think of the easier times back in Hage village. Only the setting has changed and new people are around him. Klaus, Mimosa, and Noelle were new friends in his new environment. It didn't make Asta sad about it either, it made him think of creating brand new memories with them. 

It will also make a great letter for Sister Lily and the church!

Asta folded his arms behind his head, looking away from Klaus, who was explaining something to Asta and looked ahead. He saw Mimosa and Noelle talking amongst each other. They both had large smiles and their hands brushed against each other when they talked with them. Asta wasn't sure how long he was watching them but it was long enough to log in everything Noelle did.

Her silver hair bounced with each step, so did her clothes. When she turned to the side, her pink eyes sparkled with happiness. And when she smiled large enough to discover she had dimples. It was beautiful in a sense. Almost ethereal in a way, it was stunning. Asta wonders if Noelle knows this if she knows how beautiful she truly is. He chewed on his bottom lip.

Noelle's laughter cut through his thoughts. He stopped walking for a moment before walking again. Yuno looked over at Asta with an eyebrow raised. Asta chose to ignore the look and push forward. He glanced over to see Noelle laughing once again. A smile crossed his face. He couldn't wait to tell Sister Lily this!

**II.**

The second time Asta felt something for Noelle was when she asked him for training. It had become a common question between the two that Asta was ready to train those extra hours. Deep down, Asta knew why, ever since Noelle discovered her Valkyrie Armor she wanted to become stronger. It takes a lot of magic of hers and she wants to control it. Asta can never say no to a little bit more training because he wants to be stronger too.

So he was walking back to the base when he saw Noelle walking out. He waved her over ready to train with her. Noelle jogged over with her cheeks turning red for some reason. They both made their way towards their training area. Asta watched as Noelle called out her Valkyrie Armor to wrap around her. He always found this part interesting to him.

To watch the water wrapping around her like an extra layer of protection. How confident she looks the moment the armor is settled. How the blue contrasts against her pale skin. It was a bright blue and somehow fits with her skin.

Noelle raised her eyebrow, "What's wrong?" 

Asta felt his eyes widened being caught.

She looked away with confusion written across her face. Asta wanted to say he wasn't staring but he was. And he hated how he got caught. How many times has he stared at her? How many times has he been caught by others? He prays that this is the last time. He won't look at her again. It isn't right. Noelle is his squadmate, his friend, and his training partner. 

But that doesn't stop him from looking at Noelle throughout the training. 

"What's with you, Dorksta?" Noelle asked him afterward.

Asta furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know."

**III.**

Asta was doing pushups when he felt someone crashing against him. He collapsed on the ground with a huff. How could he get so distracted? Asta knows how to read ki! He looked over his shoulder to find Noelle laying on his back.

Noelle looked to be sick but she sat up glaring forward. Asta stayed there waiting to see if he needed to do anything. Or if he could join with this incoming attack or something. Suddenly, Noelle got to her feet with her cheeks burning red. Luck, who stood across from her, had his tongue sticking out with a giggle.

"Come on, Noelle!" Luck exclaimed. "Just one little fight!"

"No way," Noelle shook her head. 

"But it will be fun!"

"Maybe for you," She put her hands on her hips. "I don't go around picking fights with everyone and everything."

Luck's smile turned into a grin, "Oh. I understand."

Noelle crossed her arms over her chest, "What?"

"You're scared!"

Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I understand it all Noelle. You don't want to fight me because you're scared. I would be too if you had to go up against me."

"I am not scared," She glared. "I am royalty."

"Then fight me! I never got the chance to fight you before."

Asta wondered if he should step in but the idea of watching Noelle fight excited him. He wanted to see how strong Noelle had gotten in the past months. He knew she had been training non-stop since the elves almost took over the Clover Kingdom. Asta wanted to see what he needed to surpass.

It also seemed like the rest of the Black Bulls wanted to see also. ‘Cause they were all looking at them, leaning forward in their chairs. Charmy had the spoon hanging in front of her mouth. Vanessa put her beer bottle down. Even Captain Yami looked at them over his newspaper with an eyebrow raised. Luck seemed so excited that he had Noelle trapped, random lighting sparks left his fingertips.

Asta chewed on his bottom lip. He looked over at Noelle. She had her pink eyes narrowed forward. Her eyes glanced towards Luck's fingers then back to his face. She flicked one of her pigtails over her shoulder.

"Fine," Noelle said. "But you better give me a fight worthy of a royal."

Everyone cheered before moving outside. Captain Yami carried the couch over his shoulder so they all had a place to sit down. Noelle grabbed at her wand, tightening her grip so tight her hands turned white. Asta looked over at Luck, who was jumping happily with Magna trying to give him tips. He looked back at Noelle again, who was standing in the same place.

He got to his feet and walked over towards her. Without thinking, he reached out for her hand. He took hold and tried to loosen her grip on the wand. Noelle looked at him with wide eyes. Asta, on the other hand, looked down at her hand. 

His short, scarred hands ran over her long, perfectly soft hands. His thumb stopped over her veins. Asta kept his thumb over her pulse pointing, feeling the heartbeat against his thumb.

"A-Asta?" Noelle stammered.

Asta finally realized what he just did. He let go of her hand with a nervous chuckle. He waved his hands wildly, facing burning bright red and stammered random words. Asta couldn't form a single thought in his brain as she looked at him.

Her face was red as his. Her pink eyes widened looking at him and her hand still raised between them. Asta saw the fear behind her eyes. Though, he misunderstood it this time. He assumed the fear was about the upcoming fight with Luck.

"Sorry," Asta chuckled nervously again. "I thought you were worried and you were hurting your hand."

Noelle didn’t say anything so Asta went on.

"If you're worried about the fight, you shouldn't be," Asta smiled. "You have seriously awesome magic power! And I know how hard you've been training for control so you shouldn't try to hold back. Besides Luck doesn't want you to hold back."

"That's the problem! If I go all out, I could hurt you guys. I don't have complete magic control, Asta." Noelle told him.

Asta gave her a serious look, "You don't have to be afraid of that."

"And why not?"

"I'll be there. If your magic goes out of control, I'll be there," Asta smiled. "We are squadmates, Noelle. That means I'll never let any harm come to you."

Noelle looked at him. She looked like she wanted to say something but Magna peeked his head inside to make sure Noelle was still coming outside. Noelle gave him a snarky remark before jogging outside with Magna chasing after her.

Asta smiled and rushed after them. He stood behind the couch, his hands gripping the back of the couch. Both Noelle and Luck battled, going all out without thinking about the people watching them. Every now and then Captain Yami would comment on the fight, yelling at them if they made a mistake.

Asta watched Noelle move through the battle. She was able to spin around in place as Luck jumped around her. Even able to dodge some incoming lightning attacks. Noelle looked so graceful in the middle of the fighting. 

It was like slow motion in his head. Her hair would spin around with her, the silver was startling against blue water and blue lightning. Her pink eyes were full of focus and no other emotions pierced her gaze. Her outfit wrapped around her body giving her the ability to move freely.

Though Asta found himself focused on her. Everything about her. She was moving just the water around her. It was one of the rare times Asta saw her free. These were the times when she would let loose, not caring someone judging her for her lack of magic control and it was truly beautiful.

Asta found this beautiful. He found Noelle beautiful at this moment also. The memory of them walking in the Capital with Mimosa, Klaus, and Yuno popped in his head. He thought Noelle was beautiful at that moment also. He never thought he would find Noelle beautiful again.

Especially not at this extreme level. Looking at her makes his chest feel tight, his brain fuzzy, and knees wobbly. He found himself smiling when Noelle slammed Luck on the ground, foot on his chest with a proud grin. All the Black Bulls cheered about the outcome, Luck was begging for another fight. But Noelle grinned over at Asta as if to show off her win.

All Asta could think of how beautiful Noelle looked. And how come he had never noticed it before on this level?

**IV.**

Asta was talking with Magna about something random as they walked towards the restaurant Captain Yami wanted them to visit. He claimed they had the best meat and he was treating the entire squad lunch due to their success in earning brand new five stars. Luck jumped on Magna’s shoulders with a shout.

"Do you think Captain Yami would fight with me afterward?" Luck asked, loudly.

"Not a chance," Captain Yami replied.

"Who cares about the fighting," Vanessa turned to face them. "This place better have good booze."

"Is that all you care about? The Captain is taking us out to eat some good food! May I add free, you Drunk." Magna shot at her.

"Oh hush you," Vanessa flicked his forehead. "I wonder if I'll get asked out."

"As if someone wants to date you," Magna told her.

"Oh yeah? I bet I can easily get a date faster than you, Farmer Boy." She shot back.

Asta looked between them.

Magna leaned forward, "YOU'RE ON!"

"Whatdya say, Noelle? Want to help me get some men's attention?" Vanessa asked Noelle as she wrapped her arm around the princess’s shoulders.

Asta felt his heart drop. He whipped his head towards Noelle to see if she had any reaction. Noelle's face was burning bright red, eyes widened and mouth open and shut like a fish. Yet that still didn't tell Asta what she wanted.

He also doesn't understand why he cares.

"W-what? No way!" Noelle pulled away from Vanessa.

That brought some relief to Asta. But the ugly feeling stayed in his chest.

"Oh come on, Princess! Together we can get all the men. Besides don't you think it's time for you to go out and have some fun? You deserve to have a fun date!" Vanessa exclaimed.

The ugly feeling slowly spread from his chest to the rest of his body. His mouth felt disgusting, almost dry, and rotten tasting. While his heart slammed against his chest. It made him feel conflicted because he didn't know if he wanted to scream, punch things, or sink deep into the ground.

What if Noelle really does want to go out with them? Does she want to find a boy? If she does, does that mean Asta has to like him? Will he have to see that boy every day? What if Noelle really likes that boy and they get married, move far away from the Black Bulls and never come back! 

Asta found his thoughts running wild. Slowly, he imagined different scenarios of Noelle finding another guy. That isn't right. Noelle can't find some boy attractive, Asta thought to himself. What if she really does leave them? What if she leaves and never returns? Asta can't handle that!

But Noelle's voice broke through his wild thoughts, "Sorry Vanessa but I can't."

It was the sadness in her voice that made Asta freeze. He had only heard it twice since he knew Noelle. The first time was when Noelle lost control over her magic almost killing herself in the process, her scream still echoing into his head before she lost control. The second time was when Noelle pleaded for her siblings to leave her alone when they attacked her during the lunch after the ceremony back at the castle. Asta didn't want to hear it again, he couldn't stomach it again.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes. Vanessa tried to convince her before recognizing it was no use. She patted her shoulder then walked in silence. Asta looked after Noelle trying to think of ways to make her happy again. Perhaps he should ask if she wanted to work out with him before lunch, it always makes him happy. But he knew Noelle isn't a fan of working out nor would it make her happy. So he needed another plan.

Only he couldn't think of a plan because they reached the restaurant Captain Yami wanted to take them. They all walked inside, sitting at the largest table and instantly became the loudest table of the whole room. Asta was sitting next to Noelle trying to think clearly. He felt a bit off at the moment.

Usually, he would join in the conversation with Magna and Luck or stuffing his face with food. But he couldn't. All he could think was the sadness in Noelle’s voice. It was enough to make him sit still and think. Asta could swear that he was going to have smoke float out of his ears. He looked over at Noelle, who was looking down at her cup of water with a slight frown.

"Whats up Noelle?" Asta asked her.

"Nothing," She replied, quickly.

Asta looked down at the cup of water. It looked still, nothing was moving even though her hands were shaking. He wonders if Noelle’s magic is keeping the water still. After all, her eyes were staring down at the water with her pink eyes.

"Come on, you can tell me, Noelle. We are friends." Asta told her.

Her tense shoulders didn't fly past him.

"Friends? Yeah, that's right." She muttered.

Asta wanted to ask her why she said it like that. Doesn't she want to be friends with him? Is he doing something wrong? Should he say something? Should he try to make her laugh? What if she doesn't want him to make her laugh? Should he ask Vanessa for help? 

There he goes again, Asta thought. He’s going crazy while trying to think of what to say. 

Asta opened his mouth but closed it. He thought back to the ugly feeling he had earlier. The idea of Noelle finding someone else made him feel like that. Asta never felt that way with Sister Lily. So why did he feel it with Noelle? It makes no sense! 

He also never wants to feel that again but he has a strong feeling that he will.

**V.**

Asta grabbed Noelle’s arm and jerked her towards him. The blazing heat whirred past them, stinging the arm hair off of Asta’s arm. Noelle buried her head in his shoulder. A slight shake overtook her body. Just as the shake left her body, she pulled apart ready to shout out a spell.

He brandished his sword ready to cover her like always. From behind them, they heard Magna and Luck handling a pair of enemies. Next to them, Vanessa and Gauche handled the left while Grey and Finral handled the right. Asta wondered how many more of them were there. He also wondered where Gorden was after all he was needed to take out the leader. But he’s going to trust Captain Yami, he wants them to push past their limits then so be it!

Noelle dodged another fire thrown their way. She looked back at the group of people in her Sea Dragon Cradle. Asta followed her gaze. He gulped then took her hand. Noelle tensed in his grasp, her face burned bright red but she didn’t hit him so he is counting that as a win.

"We got this." He told her.

Noelle looked at him with an expression Asta couldn't tell. Then she nodded. They both turned towards their enemy in front of them, their hands still laced together. 

A strange feeling passed through them. Especially through Asta. This was something different from every other time they hang around each other. It felt right what they were doing. This hand-holding was right. It was something they should have done a long time ago, Asta thought to himself. 

He pushed that thought in the back of his head. They have a battle right now. He can't be thinking about this right now. So instead he stared down their opponent trying to think of ways to take him down. His usual, run forward, and whack him with a sword isn’t going to work. They need a good plan and a way to keep the fire away from everyone else. They already have their hands full with their enemies.

"Any ideas?" Asta asked Noelle.

"Well, I might have an idea." She replied.

Asta motioned for her to say it.

"When Vanessa, Finral, and I had to attack the Fire Spirit and Elf Fana, I used my Sea Dragon’s Roar. It was enough to at least take it out for a bit and this guy doesn’t have the Fire Spirit. So I was thinking of using that spell." Noelle explained.

"Sounds good." He said.

"But you should attack first, throw him off. Then sneak behind him," She said. "You can knock him out while I handle the fire magic. Then we can help others."

"Sounds like a plan," Asta told her.

Noelle’s face turned into pride. Asta grinned at the expression, he was happy that he gave her that sense of pride. He squeezed her hand once more before reluctantly letting go. They both split up, Asta made it look like he was attacking him.

He allowed the demon magic to cover his body. He flew forward thankfully the sword was going to the biggest amount of magic and it was their enemy. He slashed the enemy’s chest then flipped behind him. Noelle’s Sea Dragon Roar is heading straight towards them. Another wave of fire shot forward but Asta waited until their magic clashed together. Asta slammed the butt of his sword in the back of his head. The enemy crumpled to the ground taking away all the fire magic. 

Both Asta and Noelle locked eyes with each other. They both nodded before rushing to help out their squadmates. Asta rushed over towards the right while Noelle went to the left. They helped out their squadmates to take down their enemies. Once they won the battle, Asta and Noelle were side by side again.

Without thinking, Asta grabbed Noelle and swung her around as he cheered. Noelle’s hands were gripping his shoulders, she called out his name out of embarrassment. He looked up at her with a large smile. Suddenly, he stopped by the view he was greeted with.

Noelle’s head was framed with the sun halo behind her. Even though her face was burning bright red, a smile graced her face. Her hair had fallen out of its pigtailed holds allowing it freely framed her face. Asta found it stunning looking up at her. His heart was slamming against his chest looking at her. 

He lowered her until her feet touched the ground. Noelle looked at him confusedly but she was pulled away by Vanessa, who hugged her tightly. Asta looked after her with a shell shocked face. The image of her popping back in his head, almost making him feel light-headed.

And he wants to see that again. Asta really does.

**VI.**

Asta doesn't take easy days a lot. He doesn't take them unless he is forced to by the others. It’s why he finds it a bit uneasy to relax at the beach. Captain Yami told them they aren't here for missions or training, they are here for a simple day to relax. He also made a point to Asta to not work out. 

Mostly due to their last battle he broke a lot of bones in his body. So he is sitting on the towel looking for something to do. He thought about the last time he was on the beach. He had no idea what an ocean was, it wasn't until the rest of the squad told Magna and him that the giant blue mass of water was the ocean. He was also focused on getting a beach workout that he didn’t think of anything else. 

Asta wondered if he could sneak beach workouts with Captain Yami knowing. He can pretend running on the beach is him having fun not trying to work out. The sand could really help him with his leg muscles. He got to his feet looking around but his eyes landed on a scene next to him.

He wasn't sure what to do. But he knew the ugly feeling was back and spreading throughout his chest. He watched as Noelle looked at a boy trying to flirt with her. Asta just stared at them. 

Noelle flipped her hair over her shoulder then she crossed her arms over her chest. Asta didn't like how the boy looked down at her chest. Noelle turned her head to the side, showing half of her annoyed face. A face Asta had seen many times since he met her. He still didn't know if he should step in. Or what he would do if he did step in.

"What’s got your face all twisted, Rasta?" Magna appeared next to him.

Asta didn't answer but he didn't either. Magna followed his gaze with a click of his tongue.

"If you're worried about Noelle," Magna said, causing Asta to flinch. "You shouldn't. She's a pretty tough girl. She can be cocky but tough."

Asta narrowed his eyes.

"Unless . . . you're staring for another reason." Magna said.

That's when Asta looked over at Magna.

"I know that look," Magna grinned. "The unexplained anger. The ugly feeling growing in your chest. Being unsure to go out and help her."

"You felt this way before?" Asta asked him.

"Uh, once but we aren't talking about me," Magna wrapped his arm around Asta’s shoulders. "You should go up and talk to her. And take her away from the city boy poser."

"I should?" Asta asked.

"Yes, of course!" Vanessa appeared next to him. "A beautiful Black Bulls lady doesn't need to be hustled like that. Besides Noelle will really like you being her knight and shining armor!"

Asta looked at them. He didn't have the chance to deny because he found himself moving forward when the boy reached out to grab Noelle’s hand. He slapped the boy's hand away and glared at him. Vanessa and Magna's wolf-whistled behind them. He also felt Noelle’s eyes on him.

The ugly feeling weighed heavily against his chest. His mouth felt dry and heavy, rotten feeling as he thought about the boy about to touch Noelle. Or Noelle liking the boy back. He growled towards the boy to back off then pulled Noelle after him.

They walked away from the Black Bulls, who were calling out to them. Asta stopped walking when they were underneath the shade. Asta looked down at their intertwined hands then back at her face. She looked at him with wide eyes as if she was trying to read Asta’s face. 

Asta felt strange. He didn't know why he pulled Noelle so far away from him or their squadmates. Nor does he know why he can't let go of her hand. But he does know he feels a lot better with her away from him.

"A-Asta?" Noelle asked, voice breaking.

Asta gulped, "Y-yeah?"

Neither of them said anything else. All they did was look at each other. And Asta tried to think of ways to name this feeling. Thousands of words crossed his mind, all of them could have named it but not enough. One word wasn't able to name the feeling. What is he going to do?

**VII.**

Asta counted to five hundred when he struck the tree with his sword. His arms were burning and he was covered in sweat but he felt good. It was always nice to workout every day. Keeps you awake and pumped, Asta believes.

He stabbed the sword into the ground with a huff. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead. Asta leaned against the sword for a short break. He wondered if he should end his workout with five hundred pushups or a thousand? Which one would help him build up his arm strength? Not to mention he needs to finish it off with squats, his legs need a workout too.

Asta was about to start his squats when he heard a noise. He looked to his left finding some water trickling his way. His first thought was Noelle so he made his way towards her. Once he reached her training area, he saw her using her Sea Dragon Cradle randomly on the field. There were branches inside them using them as practice dummies.

"Hey, Noelle!" Asta shouted.

Noelle looked over at him with her hands still out. Asta was impressed that she was still able to keep the cradles up. Noelle’s arms shook from the effort. Asta couldn't help but think how long she has been training.

"How’s it going?" Asta asked her.

Noelle sighed as her arms dropped by her side, "Good. I’m royalty overall."

Asta grinned, "With some super awesome magic! Need some help training? I can always squeeze extra time, you know."

"Don’t you ever take a break?"

"Why would I do that?" 

Noelle looked at him before sighing. She looked over at the practice field around them before nodding. Asta grinned out of excitement. They both stood across from each other ready for a practice fight.

"Don't hold anything back, Asta!" Noelle told him.

"Same goes to you!" He replied.

They both started their fight. Noelle used the leftover water first to attack Asta. He took out two swords from his grimoire to slash and hit back the magic. She dodged the incoming attacks her way. Noelle used defensive spells amazed by how strong her water magic was against itself. She jumped backward exposing herself for any incoming attacks.

Yet Asta didn’t attack instead he found himself staring at her in amazement.

Somehow he almost forgot how powerful Noelle is. Half of it was because she’s a royal, all the mana she has but it was also due to her training. Most royals and nobles don’t feel the need to train due to the size of their mana. Very rarely do they train to become stronger. Yet Asta has watched Noelle fight for her life many times now. He had also watched her fight for other people’s lives. 

That was powerful in his eyes. That was strength in his eyes. And it was very attractive in his eyes.

Asta has seen Noelle be selfish, though it was rare. Asta has seen Noelle be very selfless a lot more. Especially when the little child cried at the festival. He hated how everyone spoke badly of the child, ignored the child because of them crying it was only Noelle who stepped forward. Granted, she wasn’t able to stop their tears but that didn’t mean she didn't try.

Seeing her acting so selfless was extremely attractive to him.

That made him stilled. Did he just think of Noelle attractive? Is she good looking, of course, she is. Anyone can see that. So how is Asta finally understanding that? 

His sudden realization was interrupted by Noelle’s water magic hitting him in the face. He flew backward, slamming against the tree, and landed on the ground. Around he heard cheers and hollers from their fellow Black Bulls. Asta looked up to find Noelle being swung around by Magna and Luck hopped around them.

Asta smiled at her. She was grinning and let out laughter when Magna tossed her up in the air. 

Yeah, Asta finds Noelle very attractive. He can't question that anymore.

**VIII.**

He could barely register Noelle and Vanessa screaming for him to stop. Hell, he couldn't control himself right now. All he could do was point his sword, let out a growl before flying forward. He was heading towards Noelle.

He wanted to stop! Asta doesn't want to hurt his friends. He wants to protect them! He wants to protect everybody. It's why he wants to be the Wizard King! He needs to stop himself. He can't hurt them! Especially not Noelle. He can't hurt her.

But he can't stop. He no longer has control over his body. Their enemy has complete control over him and she is making him do this. She is trying to get him to kill his friends. To kill _her_! Asta needs to stop!

Asta finally felt her control left his body. He fell on the ground trying to gather control over his body. He quickly looked around trying to find Noelle. When he found her, he felt his heart shattered.

Noelle looked at him with wide eyes. They were full of fear. Asta prayed that she wasn't afraid of him. Noelle looked horrible and Asta didn't know if it was from him or from their earlier battle. If he was being completely honest, Asta doesn't even want to know. 

He gripped the dirt below him. His bright green eyes locked with Noelle’s. Everything around them disappeared. Suddenly, Noelle got to her feet and rushed over to Asta. All the breath from his lungs stopped but he refused to move. Noelle crashed against him.

Asta instantly wrapped his arms around her. He gripped the back of her clothing, pulling her closer to him. He felt her racing heart slam against her chest. He used his other hand to grab her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. Noelle’s breath blew against his neck.

Her body started to shake and hot tears fell against his shoulders. Asta fell flat on his bum allowing her body weight to crash against him. All he could think was keeping Noelle sane. To keep her happy. Yet watching, hearing her cry, it was too much. And the worst part, Asta had no idea if he was the reason for her tears or not.

"Noelle?" Asta finally spoke.

"I was so scared, Asta," She whispered. That made Asta clench his fist against her back. "I thought you were going to hurt yourself! When Vanessa formed Rouge to protect us . . . I actually thought she was going to change fate to make you accidentally hurt yourself!"

"You were scared for me?" Asta asked her.

Noelle pulled away from him revealing bloodshot eyes, red cheeks, and tear-stained face. Asta let his hand fall from her hair to brush away the tears. Noelle leaned against his hand.

This was the most they touched, Asta noted. Hell, this is the closest they have been with each other. Asta can't even remember a time being able to hold Noelle like this without her slapping him away. Asta thought this was nice. Even if the reason was that he almost hurt her. 

"Of course I am, Dorksta." Noelle finally answered.

Tears started to fall from her face again. Asta made his way to wipe them but Noelle stopped him. She reached up taking his hand with hers. Asta looked over at their intertwined hands. He blinked having so many feelings hit him at once.

With the many feelings hitting him at once all he really could was name one. He felt safe. How could he feel safe by Noelle holding his hand? Why? No one else’s hand had made him feel safe. Not even Sister Lily’s hand had made him feel safe. 

So why does Noelle’s?

"Asta?" Noelle asked, worried.

Asta looked away from their intertwined hands and back to Noelle. He helped her to stand up. Noelle slumped a little bit so Asta put her arm around his shoulders. Asta looked back at Noelle.

"We should get you healed up," Asta told her.

"O-okay." Noelle stammered.

Asta tightens his grip around her waist trying to bring her close. He may not understand why Noelle made him feel safe at the moment but he does know he wants Noelle to feel safe. She deserves that.

And Asta is going to make sure Noelle always feels safe with him around.

**IX.**

"If you stare any harder," Vanessa giggled. "She’s going to catch you."

Asta looked over at her with wide eyes and a bright red face. Vanessa raised his eyebrow as she waved the bottle between them. Asta glanced back at Noelle. She was arguing with Magna who was yelling back. He didn’t miss the little smirk on Noelle’s face.

"W-what?" Asta tried to play dumb.

"I see you staring, Asta," She said.

"Staring at who?" 

"Oh," Vanessa swirled her bottle around. "I’m not sure. A beautiful princess who is currently beating up our Village Virgin."

"I heard that!" Magna shouted.

Asta felt his face burn bright red. He prayed that Magna didn't hear Vanessa talk about how Asta stared at Noelle. That would have been very embarrassing. Asta knows that Magna or the others will never let him live that down. Luckily, Magna didn't comment on anything else. Frankly, no one could argue due to Noelle starting to flood the common room.

"That’s cheating!" Magna yelled.

"How? You wanted to fight me!" Noelle snapped.

"No fair! How come no one invited me to fight?" Luck asked.

Suddenly, the water disappeared before Luck could use his lightning magic. Asta looked over to see Noelle giving Luck and Magna a smirk. He found himself grinning at the sight. She looks so confident which makes her look so beautiful.

Vanessa giggled, "I think it's cute."

Asta turned back face to her, "Can I ask you something, Vanessa?"

"Yes," Vanessa nodded. "The Heart Kingdom has the best booze."

"Thank you for telling me but that's not what I wanted to ask."

"Okay fine," Vanessa waved her hand. "Go on. You can ask me anything."

"I feel weird around Noelle," Asta spoke quietly. Which took Vanessa aback so she leaned forward taking it very seriously. "She makes my brain fuzzy now. All I can think about is her. My hands become sweaty, my mouth goes dry and . . . well, I get really nervous around her."

"Well, is it a bad nervous or a good nervous?"

"Good," Asta replied honestly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Asta pressed his lips together, "But what does it mean?"

"That’s something you need to figure out yourself," Vanessa poked his forehead. "Don't worry, I know you will figure it out, Asta. Somehow you always do.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do."

Asta locked eyes with Vanessa before nodding. He turned back to face Noelle. Who was currently in a yelling match with Magna again. He found himself smiling because he heard her voice. 

And it's a good nervous.

**X.**

For the first time, Asta found himself sitting down without wanting to do anything. He decided to take Vanessa's advice and think about it. Only he found it hard to think because he barely does. He wondered if he should call Yuno and see if he had any idea. 

He will ask even if it meant Yuno would make fun of him for the rest of his life. 

He stabbed the stick into the ground with a huff. Asta is losing his mind over this. The last tie he lost his mind about thinking was how many pushups he wanted to do for the full day. Asta stared at the stick with narrowed eyes.

A set of footsteps brought his attention away from the stick. He looked over to find Noelle standing there. Her arms were crossed over her chest. It took everything in his power not to coo at her face. He then wanted to slap himself to get rid of those sudden thoughts. 

"What are you doing out here? I haven't seen new firewood piles." Noelle said.

"Oh," Asta stared at the stick. "I was thinking."

"You think? That's rare." She said as she sat down.

Asta was fully aware of how close they were now. He wondered if Noelle was aware. He looked down at their thighs finding the smallest of space between them. Have they always been this close, Asta asked himself. If so how come he had never noticed before.

"Everything alright?" Noelle asked him.

"Right now?" Asta asked as he looked at her. "Perfect."

Noelle’s face burned bright red. Asta knew then she understood what he meant. Without much thought, he scooted over until their thighs touched. Her breath got caught in her lungs. Asta looked down at their hands which rested on their thighs. He reached out taking one of her hands with his.

"Is this alright?" Asta asked her, quietly.

"P-perfect," Noelle stammered out.

They both looked forward, allowing the silence to take over them. With her hand in his, Asta was finally able to put a name feeling he has been confused over.

Love. 

Asta was in love with Noelle. And he didn't mind it one bit. 


End file.
